


Невероятно, непрактично... романтично

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Image Inside, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: «Правильно ли я понимаю, – спросил Грегор, закончив читать, – что ты даришь мне планету?»Переведено WTF Kombat 2018 для WTF Barrayar 2018





	Невероятно, непрактично... романтично

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34131) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



— С днём рождения, сир! — бодро воскликнул Майлз с порога личного кабинета Грегора, помахал в его сторону пачкой документов и плюхнулся в кресло по другую сторону стола, на котором громоздилась гора бумаг. Он подвинул свои документы через столешницу, спихивая всё остальное в сторону, будто это был просто мусор. И не сильно погрешил против истины, отметил Грегор, слегка кривя рот — глаза осоловели, не успел он сесть и приступить к работе.

— Лорд Аудитор, — сказал Грегор, вежливо наклоняя голову, поскольку они, по-видимому, придерживались сейчас формальностей — в понимании Майлза то есть. — Думаю, вы перепутали дату.

— Нет, ну у тебя же будет скоро день рождения, так?

— Через какое-то время, да, — опасливо подтвердил Грегор. Он отметил маньячный блеск глаз Майлза, чуть сероватый оттенок его кожи и поставил диагноз — переработка и недосып. Ни то, ни другое не были редкостью для самого непредсказуемого его подданного. Но на эту тему Майлз согласится с ним поговорить, разве что будет лежать на смертном одре, как бы ни было его недомогание опасно и лично для него, и для империи. Грегор критическим взглядом окинул листы синтебумаги перед собой: — Мне почти страшно это читать.

— Как бы ни были мне обидны твои подозрения, нельзя сказать, что они исторически не обоснованы, поэтому я прощаю тебе твою неблагодарность. А вот то, что тебе даже не любопытно... — Майлз наклонился вперед и многозначительно подтолкнул первую страницу стопки к Грегору, — факт просто вопиющий.

— Приношу извинения, — сказал Грегор серьёзным тоном. — Я позволил своему чувству самосохранения взять вверх над учтивостью.

Быстро пробежав глазами первую страницу, Грегор получил краткое описание маленького, редконаселенного мирка, который ни с кем особенно не соседствовал и находился под властью правительства столь же нестабильного, как его орбита, а также под веской угрозой избыточной сейсмической активности. Аборигены называли его Кацианова Надежда, все остальные — Кацианова Каменюка; основными статьями экспорта значились редкие пурпурные как-бы-лаймы с недоказанными свойствами афродизиака и раздражительные трудные подростки. Грегор медленно пролистал оставшиеся страницы, мысленно отмечая отчеты по технологическому уровню (низкий), валовому планетарному продукту (пренебрежительно малый) и стратегической ценности (никакая). Над правым глазом маленьким цветком распустилась боль, он лениво потер его, стараясь найти смысл в намерениях Майлза.

— Правильно ли я понимаю? — спросил Грегор, закончив читать. — Ты даришь мне планету?

— Очень маленькую, — сказал Майлз, скромно улыбаясь. — Извини, что не завернул подарок. Даже на элегантный бантик потребовалось бы больше ленты, чем произвел Барраяр для всех прекрасных фор-девиц за всю свою историю.

— И куда мне её девать? — слабым голосом спросил Грегор.

— Ах, в этом-то вся и прелесть! — Майлз усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Она сама к тебе придёт. Или, скорее, её Верховный Метеоролог. Он у них вместо императора. Из-за нестабильности орбиты на Кациане суровые землетрясения по всему южному полушарию и, как снисходительно выражаются местные, «экстремальные погодные условия» на севере. Большая часть их финансовых ресурсов направляется прямиком на предсказания того, что рухнет или будет снесено в следующий раз. Я там был на встрече с очень востребованным, но очень застенчивым информатором и совершенно случайно упомянул при политиках разных фракций, что наши собственные метеоспутники — самые продвинутые в Галактике, а прейскурант на них — просто песня. И в следующий момент меня уже приглашают выступить в качестве посредника для их официального перехода под вашу руку, — Майлз ухмыльнулся. — Ах, какая была вечеринка! У меня до сих пор легкое похмелье.

Грегор придумал столько ответных реплик на этот монолог, что даже не смог выбрать лучшую. Пришлось довольствоваться скупым «Жаль, что я пропустил все торжества» — и чуть ли не морщиться, когда улыбка Майлза стала ослепительной, как раскаленный добела металл.

— Вот поэтому и приезжает Вождь Анарет! Будут обязательные проявления протокольного экстаза — его клятва тебе, юридические прения, договоры по поводу дани и всё такое. Но после тебе надо будет официально принять планету во владение и включить её в состав империи. Поездка туда-обратно кратчайшим путём через скачковые станции на самом быстром корабле флота займёт две недели минимум, — Майлз запрокинул голову и обвёл взглядом потолок, — в течение которых...

— А, — Грегор склонил голову. — Умно.

— Да, я тоже так подумал, — сквозь любезное выражение лица Майлза отчётливо проступало самодовольство.

— Полагаю, ты уже сообщил Аллегре.

— И тёте Элис. И отцу, конечно. Он предложил стать исполняющим обязанности, пока ты в отъезде.

Грегор прищурил глаза.

— Ты, конечно же, отдаешь себе отчёт, что если рассматривать все эти приготовления под определенным углом, дело кончится тем, что и тебя, и всё ваше сборище заговорщиков закуют в кандалы за измену?

— У нас где-то всё ещё хранятся кандалы?

— Уверен, что смогу найти парочку, — ровно сказал Грегор.

Майлз рассмеялся — и как будто изменился, стал мягче. Маска Майлза-маньяка спала, открывая Грегору самого дорогого друга.

— Не бойся, Грегор, — заверил Майлз. — Мы проявляли особую осторожность и в переговорах между собой никогда не называли план иначе, чем «найти для Грегора время на отпуск». Исключительно чтобы не путать с планом «свержения императора с трона, если он, чёрт побери, не отправится на отдых добровольно», который мы тоже разработали и готовы реализовать, если ты не пойдёшь у нас на поводу.

— Что ж, — Грегор покачал головой. Планета в обмен на каникулы. Голова слегка закружилась от размаха и наглости Майлзовых планов, зато никакого удивления не вызвала эффективность их претворения в жизнь. — Кажется, ты всё предусмотрел.

Майлз широко развёл руками.

— Предпочитаю отрабатывать своё весьма существенное жалованье. И в любом случае ты знаешь, что я не люблю исполнять задуманное наполовину.

Грегор приподнял бровь.

— Ладно, — признал Майлз. — Конкретно этот план я, может быть, наполовину перевыполнил. Никогда особо не ладил с дробями. Но — будь честен. Ты отмахиваешься от нас месяцами и с каждой минутой становишься всё более рассеянным и романтически бледным. Тебе отчаянно нужен перерыв, и мы — твоя семья — предпочли бы, чтобы это был именно отпуск, а не нервный срыв.

Майлз наклонился вперед, глядя с теплом и неумолимой искренностью — так, как умудрялся смотреть только он.

— Это подарок, Грегор. Прими его.

Грегор откинулся на спинку кресла, изучающе разглядывая Майлза. Он чуял в деле искусную руку — намного более искусную и безжалостную, чем Майлз, но возможно, не такую уж далёкую. Позже ему необходимо будет сделать несколько звонков, но пока приготовленная для него роль была понятна, и он готов был вполне охотно — даже с радостью — сыграть её.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, выждал, пока на лице Майлза не отразился триумф, и добавил: — Я поеду, если и ты поедешь.

 * * *

Чтобы организовать, по меткому выражению Майлза, протокольный экстаз, а потом разобраться с ним, потребовался почти месяц. Подарок подарком, но чтобы получить его, пришлось хорошенько потрудиться. Главный Метеоролог Анарет оказался человеком вполне приличным, только слегка нервным и склонным во время грозы нырять под мебель, но батальон адвокатов, который прибыл вместе с ним, явно стажировался на Единении Джексона или даже был там создан — с волчьими генами. Грегор лично встретил и приветствовал Анарета, когда тот прибыл, а потом свалил всю эту компанию на собственный юротдел и при любой возможности прятался во дворце.

Было бы неплохо, возьми кое-кто на себя труд помочь нести бремя надвигающихся принудительных каникул, но Майлз самоустранился от всего происходящего под невнятным предлогом. Он якобы отправился перед отпуском в вояж по Округу — готовить своих служащих к работе в его отсутствие — и заходил с визитом так редко, что тоска брала. Грегор обнаружил себя практически не у дел, в то время как постепенно пришла в движение государственная машина, призванная управлять всем, пока у него каникулы. Она и начала забирать на себя всё больше и больше ежедневных императорских обязанностей.

Вскоре ждали прибытия графа Форкосигана, который должен был выступать в качестве представителя императорской фамилии и верховного судьи на период фактического отсутствия Грегора на планете. При этом Грегор надеялся избавить его от большей части проблем и всей бумажной волокиты, которой сопровождалась эта должность.

Было очень познавательно наблюдать за тем, как его люди берут на себя текущие проблемы, особенно те, что Грегор раньше контролировал лично. Он понимал, конечно, что уровень личной вовлеченности, который диктовало его собственное чувство долга, был слегка избыточен. Чего он не сознавал, так это насколько же более гладко решались бы дела, если бы он не влезал в них своими августейшими руками. Его персонал был придирчиво подобран за верность, интеллект и инициативу. Позволить им делать свою работу без его вмешательства дало в результате такой моральный подъём, что, оглядываясь на собственный прежний стиль управления, император чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, глупо.

Примерно за неделю до намеченных каникул, когда его расписание стало немного свободнее, Грегор проснулся от ощущения, что в постели он не один. Прошло больше года с тех пор, как он тайком проводил к себе пассию, и еще больше с того момента, как он вообще провел с кем-то всю ночь. Слишком долго, подумал он хмуро после короткой борьбы, которая началась — и тут же закончилась, едва он узнал визитера и сдался. Он дал прижать себя к кровати, одновременно скомандовав «Свет!». Автоматика среагировала на голос и зажглись лампы, явив слегка помятого и тяжело дышащего нападавшего, который сидел на его ногах и рычал, как рассерженный кошак.

Грегор приподнялся на локтях и покачал головой.

— Майлз, — сказал он мягко, протирая глаза. — Доброе, э... — он сверился с внутренним чутьем времени и конкретным оттенком темноты за окнами, — утро?

— Двадцать минут, — выдохнул Майлз хриплым раздраженным голосом. Грегор успел на минуту придавить его горло рукой, прежде чем пришло узнавание. — Вот сколько у меня ушло времени, чтобы добраться от парадного входа до твоей постели, и меня никто не остановил. Мне даже не пришлось никого убить, Грегор! Я вынужден был стукнуть по голове одного из твоих личных оруженосцев, поскольку он хотел, чтобы я подождал рассвета, и толсто намекнул, что мне следовало предварительно позвонить, но остальные пропустили меня прямиком сюда. Большинство даже не проверило у меня документы!

Грегор нахмурился.

— Ты зачем бьешь моих оруженосцев?

— Как выяснилось, потому что могу, — Майлз слез с ног Грегора и плюхнулся на спину, мимоходом заграбастав половину его подушки. — С твоей охраной нам придётся что-то делать. Знаешь, я же мог убить тебя прямо сейчас. Пока ты спал.

Грегор решил дипломатично опустить тот факт, что он давал вполне достойный отпор, пока не узнал в нападавшем Майлза. А после просто не видел смысла продолжать пинаться.

— Надеюсь, ты сознаешь, — сказал он медленно, — что учитывая родство, не говоря уже о нашей многолетней дружбе, я распорядился, если потребуется, предоставлять тебе почти беспрецедентный доступ ко мне в любое время дня и ночи. Мне следует поговорить с Лемом, он знает, что тебя следует пропускать, если попросишь. Он просто склонен оберегать мой отдых.

— Мне от этого не легче, — проворчал Майлз, хотя его щёки слегка порозовели, пока Грегор говорил. — Никто не должен быть способен зайти так далеко без доклада. Что, если бы у меня внезапно проявились амбиции?

— Должен признаться, вопрос твоей верности меня в некотором роде беспокоит, — задумчиво сказал Грегор.

Майлз сел, сверкая глазами, всем своим видом выражая оскорбленное достоинство.

— Что?! Ты серьёзно? Я верен тебе больше, чем любой другой человек на этой планете. Чем любые десять человек!

— Да, — сказал Грегор, улыбаясь, — именно это меня и заботит. Не планируешь ли ты ещё несколько внезапных полуночных проверок охраны? Или вооруженное восстание, чтобы выявить уязвимые места в обороне города? Я бы всё-таки предпочёл не видеть, как ты случайно совершаешь государственную измену, пытаясь защитить моё императорское величество. — Тревожная мысль посетила его разум: — Ты ведь сейчас не вооружен, правда?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Майлз. — Я же не идиот. Я хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я оказаться в твоих покоях, а не на виселице.

— И на том спасибо, — пробормотал Грегор.

— Ты правда распорядился впускать меня в любое время, когда захочу?

Грегор быстро взглянул на Майлза. Тот разглядывал потолок с намеренно отсутствующим выражением лица, а в его голосе была странная тоскующая нотка, которую Грегор вряд ли слышал раньше. Но от того, что он слышал её сейчас, в груди что-то ёкало.

— Я сказал Аллегре и его людям, что если ты когда-нибудь одуреешь настолько, что попытаешься украсть мой трон, пусть отдают его тебе с моего благословения.

Майлз повернулся лицом к Грегору с едва заметной улыбкой в уголке рта.

— Из меня выйдет ужасный император. Я слишком делец. Барраяру нужны твои идеалы и твоё терпение, а не мои интриги и увёртки.

— Что с тобой, Майлз? Ты ведь не взаправду сомневаешься в моём к тебе доверии. Мы слишком многое прошли вместе.

— Не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Майлз, рассеянно дёргая нитки из покрывала Грегора. — В твоём доверии я не сомневаюсь, Грегор. Но признаюсь, мне иногда не хватает нашей дружбы. Взрослая жизнь, империя, наша работа — всё это словно сговорилось заменить нам семью в угоду долгу и чести. Я больше времени провожу с людьми, которые мне не доверяют, чем с теми, кто доверяет. Когда-то это было волнительно и захватывающе, понимаешь? А теперь просто выматывает.

— Тогда тебе следует чаще проверять мою охрану, — твёрдо сказал Грегор. — Тебе следует... заскакивать без предупреждения. Могу тебя заверить, ни один твой визит не будет нежеланным.

— Даже этот?

Грегор начал было отвечать, а потом умолк. Прищурился.

— Ты же не мою охрану проверял, так? — спросил он минуту спустя.

Майлз снова порозовел, и другого ответа Грегору не потребовалось. Он ласково покачал головой, поражённый сложностью личности человека рядом с собой. Нужда под слоем неуверенности, а та под слоем дерзости, все связанные вместе бездной чести и широтой интеллекта, от которого захватывало дух.

— Что? — спросил Майлз, хмурясь на его молчание.

— Я просто думаю, что ты мой самый глупый подданный, — наконец сказал Грегор. — К счастью, ты умеренно полезен.

— Эй!

— А ещё — ты должен остаться на завтрак. Запасные одеяла и подушки в шкафу около двери, — он вытащил из-под головы Майлза свою собственную подушку и зевнул ему в лицо. — Диванчик в твоём распоряжении.

— Спасибо, — ответил Майлз с тщательно безмятежным выражением лица, но его глаза засияли от сладкой, смиренной благодарности. Он спрыгнул с кровати, пошарил немного в шкафу, вылез с тем, что нашёл, и с лёгким довольным вздохом устроился на диванчике у противоположной стены. — Ты знаешь, мне кажется, здесь удобнее, чем на моей собственной кровати дома, — сказал он, зарываясь в подушки. — Может, я буду частым гостем на этом диванчике.

Он закрыл глаза и по-солдатски быстро тут же заснул.

— Я на это надеюсь, — тихо сказал Грегор, когда дыхание его компаньона выровнялось.

Майлз этого уже не слышал, но Грегор удостоверится, чтобы отныне он твердо это знал.

* * *

Граф и графиня Форкосиган, а за ними Айвен Форпатрил внезапно объявились на ступенях дворца, чтобы проводить их. Грегор прямо-таки чувствовал, какую головную боль вызвало это обстоятельство у всех поголовно сотрудников СБ — от генерала Аллегре до последнего зелёного стажера. Даже на запланированных мероприятиях едва ли встречалось сразу столько исторических личностей из высшего форства; а собраться экспромтом вот так — всё равно что выставить табличку «Бомбы бросать сюда!» и надеяться, что её никто не заметит. У Грегора аж сверлило затылок и шею, и не только от осознания потенциального политического коллапса — здесь стояли люди, которых он любил больше всего в мире, во всей Вселенной.

— Перестань, — прошипел Майлз рядом с ним, пока его родители и Айвен подходили ближе. — Дёргаться насчёт рутинных мер безопасности — верный признак императора на грани психоза. Нас тут пятеро, и у каждого столько натасканных охранников в кильватере, что в совокупности будет больше, чем у всех остальных в столице, вместе взятых. Если не можешь не беспокоиться, то переживай о сохранности столового серебра, а с остальным всё будет просто отлично.

— Всё просто, да? — пробормотал Грегор . — Так всё просто, что ты аж вибрируешь на месте.

— Майлз, Грегор, — графиня Форкосиган на волосок обогнала Айвена на ступеньках и взяла их обоих за руки. — Я так рада, что вы оба решили выделить время для самих себя. — Её серые глаза блеснули радостью и удовлетворением — довольно бессовестным, по мнению Грегора.

Он улыбнулся, пожал ей руку и легко поклонился.

— По-видимому, ваше желание для меня закон, миледи, — сказал он, а затем громко рассмеялся, когда она подмигнула ему. — Во всём, — закончил он, многозначительно поглядывая на Майлза.

Майлз прищурился и по очереди оглядел обоих. В итоге его взгляд остановился на Корделии.

— Мама, — начал он непреклонным тоном, — ты не хочешь ничего мне сказать?

— Твоя мать напрактиковалась в барраярской политике, — гордо выпрямившись, граф стоял подле жены и улыбался ей и сыну, тихо развлекаясь. — К этому всё и шло.

— Да, но получается так, будто она практикует её на мне! — пожаловался Майлз.

— Как только освоишь кручёные приёмчики, главное — ни за что не отступать, а остальное — вопрос инерции, — поделилась Корделия. — С тех самых пор, как у меня появилась семья, я видела немало ярких тому примеров.

Майлз сердито глянул на обоих и засунул руки в карманы. Грегор почуял, что мудрость требует тишины, и держал рот на замке. Зато Айвен не упустил шанса влезть в разговор и от души хлопнул Майлза по плечу, сжимая в объятиях, пока тот не вздрогнул.

— Привет, братец, — сказал он, открывая в яркой улыбке несметное число зубов. — Я тут зашёл пожелать вам счастливого пути. Я бы предложил поехать с вами, но оказалось, что на время вашей поездки меня прикомандировали к твоим родителям. Само собой, я этому несказанно рад и вообще в полном восторге, — закончил он, мрачнея с каждым словом.

— Мы тоже, — сухо заметил Эйрел, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Грегор быстро усмехнулся ему; Майлз рассмеялся вслух.

— Но довольно любезностей, — заявил Айвен, хлопая в ладоши. — На самом деле я пришёл, чтобы оказать вам полезную услугу. Сложно поверить, я знаю, но это так. Понимаю, для вас обоих всё будет впервые. Уверен, вы страшно напортачите, так что я взял на себя труд составить инструкции.

Майлз издал придушенный звук, который Грегор никогда не слышал раньше, и щёки его приобрели примечательный оттенок розового.

— Первый раз в отпуске, — пояснил Айвен, тоже с красными щеками, хотя не такая уж холодная стояла погода. Прикусив губу, Грегор пристально смотрел в никуда. Майлз закатил глаза. Оба демонстративно воздержались от взглядов в сторону родителей Майлза.

Айвен всё это проигнорировал и продолжил в том же духе — талант, который он совершенствовал с детства.

— Необходимые мероприятия, — перечислял он, — включают в себя следующие действия: спать подольше, есть и пить гораздо больше, чем нужно, и провести в номерах по крайней мере три дня, не вылезая из халатов. Такие занятия, как свержение вражеских правительств, раскрытие предательских заговоров и развязывание межзвёздных войн, категорически запрещены.

— Ты хочешь лишить нас любого удовольствия вообще, — пожаловался Майлз. — Предполагается, что это отпуск! Большинство людей едут в отпуск, чтобы привнести в свою жизнь немного остроты, не так ли? А не сделать её донельзя пресной.

— Ваша жизнь по швам треснет, если привнести в неё ещё хоть что-нибудь вообще, — бессердечно ответил Айвен. — Тебе ещё повезло, что мы не стали запирать тебя в камере сенсорной депривации. Вместо неё на орбите вас ждёт жемчужина Барраярского флота.

— А что, подразумевается, что я увижу особую разницу?

— Я вполне за то, чтобы какое-то время вы пожили без остроты и волнений, — заявила Корделия, опередив Айвена с ответной репликой. Её серые глаза сузились, и она критически посмотрела на сына. — Твоя идея о хорошем времяпрепровождении сведёт нас с отцом в могилу. Иногда я могу поклясться, что ты выглядишь старше, чем я. Отдохни, сердце моё. Если вернёшься толстым, обленившимся и заскучавшим — я буду считать, что время было потрачено не зря. Это касается обоих, — добавила она, окидывая тёплым взглядом Грегора. — Я жду, что вы будете заботиться друг о друге и ни один из вас не зачахнет в процессе.

Грегор шагнул в её раскрытые объятия и вдохнул тёплый знакомый аромат. Хоть она и не была его родной матерью, она была лучшей заменой ей из всех возможных — лучшей, чем он, возможно, мог попросить или надеяться. Даже сейчас он чувствовал, как тает вес его обязанностей, пока она гладила его по волосам.

— Ты могла бы просто попросить, — пробормотал он ей на ухо, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. — Я бы охотно поучаствовал в вашем заговоре.

— И упустить всё веселье? — усмехнулась в ответ Корделия.

Вместе они обернулись, ожидая, когда попрощаются Майлз и Эйрел. Любовь между отцом и сыном становилась тем более очевидной, чем больше они пытались скрыть её глубину, поэтому на её скупые, но такие личные проявления на людях было практически невозможно смотреть. Эйрел погладил сына по щеке, скользнул рукой по плечу, сжал тепло, проговорил что-то едва слышно, не различимо для окружающим; Майлз опустил глаза и наклонил голову, но Грегор успел поймать отблеск его довольной улыбки.

— Пора, — сказал Майлз, снова поднимая глаза на Грегора, и обвёл взглядом Пима и Роика. Адъютанты Грегора тоже подхватились как по команде, и в последовавшей суматохе, пока грузили багаж и отправлялись, рядом с императором оказался Айвен.

— Что-то странное происходит с ним в последнее время, — быстро, вполголоса признался он, кивнув в сторону Майлза.

Грегор кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Аккуратнее там, — посоветовал Айвен, полушутя, полувсерьёз. — И разберись, а?

— О, не волнуйся — искренне заверил Грегор, поглядывая на Майлза с абсолютной решимостью. — Намерения у меня самые твёрдые.

* * *

Грегор зашёл в свою каюту, думая, что как раз успеет разложить вещи перед ужином, но обнаружил, что всё уже устроили без его непосредственного участия. Будучи лишён даже такого простого занятия, он чувствовал себя непривычно, словно плывущим по течению.

Признать, что немного страдаешь от переутомления — это одно, отстраниться от рабочего процесса вообще — совсем другое дело. Впереди неохватной интеллектуальной пустыней зияла перспектива беспощадно свободного времени. Единственным шатким утешением была уверенность, что как бы ни было ему в отпуске плохо, Майлзу будет в разы, если не на порядок, хуже.

Он выделил время, чтобы освоиться в новой обстановке — куда более элегантной и шикарной, чем интерьеры его покоев, вполне умеренные в соответствии с его вкусами.. Его личный крейсер предназначался для государственных визитов. Это была скорее передвижная усадьба, нежели транспортное средство, так что дизайнеры сочли целесообразным, чтобы форма и функция корабля сочетались. За исключением раздвижных дверей и проекций вместо окон, его апартаменты один в один копировали гостевые комнаты дворца. Пол и мебель были отделаны темным полированным деревом, обивка из мягких, дорогих тканей глубоких оттенков синего и зеленого придавала обстановке особую роскошь. Грегор чувствовал себя странно: в высшей степени уютно и оттого не по себе. Пусть даже в тепличных условиях и сверх меры окруженный заботой (по-другому бы просто не разрешили), но он прослужил достаточно, чтобы крейсер хотелось ощущать как крейсер. Он чувствовал себя здесь высокопоставленным гостем даже сильней, чем, вероятно, будет чувствовать на самой планете Кацианова Надежда.

Не желая вторгаться к Майлзу так сразу, Грегор убил какое-то время, постояв под горячим душем — неслыханная роскошь на линейном корабле и просто одно из сотен удобств здесь. Переоделся в мягкий черный свитер и повседневные брюки, которые выложил для него оруженосец. Не забыть поблагодарить его: костюмы и мундиры в отпуске Грегору запретили, так что с выбором одежды получилась бы заминка. По привычке уселся за небольшой письменный стол с комм-пультом в алькове гостиной, где и обнаружил, что все сообщения, касающиеся дел в империи, удалены. Остались только письма от Майлза трёхнедельной давности, в которых тот напоминал взять с собой вещи на случай ненастной погоды, и более позднее послание от Айвена (Майлз стоял в копии) с темой «Каникулы — как провести» и угрожающе объёмным файлом во вложении.

Файл он оставил на потом, так как был уверен, что с организацией собственного отдыха справится сам. Беспокойство вызывал Майлз. Майлз, с его странными задумчивыми взглядами, экстравагантными подарками и визитами за полночь; Майлз, который всегда нуждался больше, чем хотел, и требовал больше, чем просил. Грегор надеялся, что аудиторской цепи хватит, чтобы привязать его к Барраяру — если не хватит уз семьи и дружбы. Но теперь он боялся, что Майлз чувствует себя запертым в клетке. Он потеряет больше, чем друга, если Майлз сочтет необходимым снова раствориться в ночи, алчущий приключений. Что в таком случае потеряют Эйрел и Корделия, даже думать было жутко. Они посвятили жизнь тому, чтобы построить такой Барраяр, где было бы комфортно их увечному сыну — где он мог бы процветать — и поощряли каждую его попытку это сделать. Обнаружить — слишком поздно — что им это не удалось, будет сокрушительным ударом.

Немалая часть этой неудачи будет лежать на Грегоре. Так что ради себя самого, не только для них двоих и для Майлза, он поклялся не допустить её. Пусть он отрезан от своей страны и подданных, но даже здесь в его распоряжении был крейсер, его экипаж и лучший Имперский Аудитор. Крошечная империя, в полной безопасности внутри корпуса судна, и несколько недель, чтобы проявить свою волю.

Приняв решение, он позвонил в каюту Майлза и пригласил его на ужин, затем вытянулся на диване — подремать. «Будет интересно, — подумал он, скрестив руки под головой и закрыв глаза, — посмотреть, что получится».

* * *

Майлз отодвинулся от стола и жалобно простонал:

— Не надо больше еды, — и рыгнув, добавил: — Пожалуйста. Уберите это.

— Обязательно передам твои слова Матушке Кости, — бодро отозвался Грегор. — Прямо перед тем как сманить её к себе.

И с чувством крайнего удовлетворения положил руку на живот. На ужин он ожидал что-нибудь из корабельного меню. Но Майлз прибыл, ведя за собой Пима, нагруженного огромной крытой корзиной с такими чудесами, с которыми не смогут соперничать даже на дворцовой кухне. За два часа они съели каждый столько сытных пирогов, мягких булок с хрустящей корочкой и безумно роскошных десертов, что лично у Грегора на большее места в желудке просто не нашлось. Так что несколько перемен сырных тарелок и печенья ассорти пришлось оставить — Грегор не был уверен, что их осилит.

— Не отдам. Я буду сражаться за нее до самой смерти, — Майлз рыгнул снова, не так громко. — Но чуть позже.

Успешно исполнив пункт «слишком много съесть» из предварительных инструкций Айвена, для пункта «... и выпить» они пересели на диван. Присланное капитаном крейсера вино было превосходным — и креплёным; Грегор приступил к нему с осторожностью, львиную долю отдав Майлзу. Они приятно провели целый час в разговорах ни о чём — обсудили поездку, съеденный только что обед, коротко, но познавательно прошлись по вывертам личной жизни Роика. Время шло, и всё чаще становились островки молчания.

Грегор обнаружил, что ему это нравится больше, чем он ожидал. Просто роскошь — сидеть в созерцательной тишине, когда сказать нечего, но и тему для разговора изобретать не нужно, и при этом не быть одному. К такому он охотно мог бы привыкнуть. Он попытался представить, с кем ещё такое было бы возможно, но на ум не пришло ни единого имени. Даже люди из ближайшего окружения чаще приходили к нему с вопросами, предложениями, идеями, которые требовали рассмотрения и ответа. А сейчас — в мире, без цели — он отдыхал так, как удавалось весьма нечасто.

Он повернулся к Майлзу, точнее, не отрывая затылок от спинки дивана, повернул голову его сторону — посмотреть, чувствует ли Майлз то же самое. Может быть, именно такой отпуск и был нужен им обоим, и если да, то, может быть, они смогут воссоздать эту атмосферу и дома. Грегор привык ценить дружбу Майлза абстрактно, но, возможно, ради них обоих было бы неплохо делать это более конкретно.

Но когда он повернул голову, Майлз уже смотрел на него — спокойно, из-под полуопущенных век. Он полностью расслабился, на приоткрытых губах ещё не высохло вино. Грегора будто пнули в живот, на щеки вдруг плеснуло жаром. Зрачки поплыли вширь — он не успел ни удержать лицо, ни даже понять, почему должен. Он видел, как это заметил Майлз — куда упал его взгляд, какую реакцию вызвал. Закрыл глаза, слишком быстро — и слишком поздно. Мимика коварно предала снова, и Майлз влёт считает ни больше ни меньше — правду, спонтанно полыхнувшее желание, слишком внезапное, чтобы прятать его или отрицать.

Грегор ждал, не строя предположений, в тишине, абсолютно не похожей на общую тишину до того. Опустив веки, можно было провести хотя бы минуту наедине с этой новой частью собственной сути — незнакомым кусочком головоломки, о котором он раньше даже не подозревал. Он одновременно был удивлен и не удивлялся: в искрах интереса, то тут, то там, к мужчинам вместо девушек не было ничего принципиально нового. Напротив, интерес к Майлзу было чем-то выходящим из ряда вон — и в разы опаснее, поскольку не мог существовать в вакууме. Проснулся этот интерес давно — сколько он себя помнил, а теперь вот преобразился через призму тонкой алхимии вина и желания.

— Мне пора, — разбил тишину Майлз. — Наверное, мне надо приучать себя к отдыху постепенно, а не стремиться объять всё и сразу. Пошаговая программа была бы кстати. Сегодня вечером — ужин и вино, завтра, быть может, сон и игра в такти-го.

Открыв глаза, Грегор поймал причудливое выражение лица Майлза, где в равных частях смешались маниакальная решимость и ужас. Обеспокоило то, что он счёл его весьма очаровательным. Он кивнул, изобразив легкую улыбку, и медленно, не делая резких движений, поднялся с дивана. Осторожность была и в его собственных интересах, не только в Майлзовых: пол под ногами с каждой минутой всё больше ходил ходуном.

— Айвен как-то описал мне это ощущение, — серьезно сказал Грегор. — Кажется, он назвал его «пищевая кома». Если я правильно помню, лекарства нам вроде не понадобятся, но дай мне знать утром, пережил ты её или нет. Твоя мать никогда не простит мне, если я позволю стряпне Матушки Кости убить тебя во сне, да ещё и в самую первую ночь отпуска.

Быстрый взгляд Майлза в ответ был полон благодарности, которую ни одного из них не тянуло объяснять и вообще поминать всуе. Он взял корзину, замер, подумал, потом оставил сыр и забрал печенье. Снова замер — у двери, напоследок обернувшись сказать что-то то ли отчаянно смелое, то ли тоскливо окончательное. Ни то, ни другое Грегор слышать не хотел.

— Иди спать, — сказал он, не давая Майлзу шанса ничего сболтнуть. Он зевнул; усталость и замешательство в сумме всё равно дают усталость, и вообще уже поздно. — Отоспись после вина, утро вечера мудренее. Отпуск явно требует больших стараний, чем мы ожидали. Если совсем уж заскучаем, всегда есть список Айвена, — заключил он с содроганием.

— Боже, помоги нам обоим, — согласился Майлз.

* * *

Утром Майлз струсил — большая редкость! — и вместо себя отправил Роика — во-первых, удостоверяться, что сюзерен выжил, а во-вторых, вымаливать отсрочку на день от активного отпускного времяпрепровождения. Грегор провел день в халате, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере глупо, но вынужден был признать: наряд сделал идею фактически поработать абсолютно смехотворной. Не вслух Айвену это признать, естественно, а самому себе и исключительно мысленно.

На фоне водоворота последних приготовлений, прощаний и вчерашней поездки этот день тянулся слишком медленно. Грегор не привык замечать течение времени, только жалеть, что оно прошло так быстро, а ему ещё ой как много нужно сделать; считать же минуты — сущая пытка. Он прочитал книгу, присланную Корделией, какое-то время слушал музыку, попытался и не смог получить рапорт от одного из офицеров-безопасников нижней палубы. Он понадеялся только, что вежливому взгляду полного непонимания их специально учат, потому что если это врождённое, то процесс отбора персонала в службу Аллегре нужно срочно реформировать.

К полудню у Грегора разболелась голова; к обеду это превратилось в ослепительную мигрень. Грегор рано ушёл спать, с благодарным вздохом приглушив свет на несколько часов раньше обычного. Он старался не думать о том, какое выражение лица было у Майлза, когда тот уходил прошлым вечером; не вспоминать о том, как улучил момент и взглянул на Майлза, как следует посмотрел и увидел его, наконец. Но Майлз даже в мыслях не пожелал отодвинуться, и Грегор ощутил, как что-то прорастает внутри, что-то более давнее, чем он считал, опасное и, возможно, более могучее, чем он сам.

Он счёл свой первый полный день отпуска на порядок менее успешным, чем половину дня предшествующего. Может быть, прав Майлз: к полноценному отпуску нужно привыкать постепенно.

На следующий день Майлз заявился вскоре после завтрака — в своем халате, вооружившийся обещанным набором такти-го и немного смущенно улыбающийся. После сна Грегору посвежело, но теперь он смутно боялся череды пустых часов впереди. Появление Майлза он приветствовал с неподдельным удовольствием, решительно настроившись показать ему, что они оба — всё ещё они сами, как бы ни сместилось всё остальное.

Майлз выиграл у него три раза перед обедом и ещё раз сразу после.

— Извини, — расставляя фигурки на следующий раунд, сказал он весело — и абсолютно неискренне.

— Ничего-ничего. Это, — Грегор неопределенно махнул рукой на доску, — даже стало своего рода традицией.

— Я не виноват. Ты играешь недостаточно хорошо, чтобы выиграть у меня, но слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить, если я позволю выиграть тебе.

— Ну спасибо.

— Это комплимент! Никто и никогда не может определить, когда я играю в поддавки, а единственный, кто более-менее регулярно у меня выигрывает, — это мой отец.

— Всё дело в том, как ты бросаешь свои фишки на прорыв, не обращая внимания на то, удастся ли тебе их сохранить. У тебя отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, это неестественно.

— Для победы мне нужна только одна фишка, — рассудительно сказал Майлз. — И на доске, по крайней мере, каждая фишка — это я.

— Один мой преподаватель рассказывал, что может диагностировать практически любое расстройство личности по тому, как человек играет в такти-го. Мне любопытно, что бы он сказал про тебя.

— Понятия не имею, — ухмыльнулся Майлз. — Но гарантирую — все его фишки я при этом уже выиграю.

* * *

— Скажи мне, что я делаю неправильно, — предложил Грегор на следующий день. — Это будет на порядок полезнее, а злорадствовать вообще некрасиво.

В этот день он снова пошёл спать с головной болью.

* * *

— Двумя палубами ниже играют в кроссбол, — утешительно сообщил Майлз на пятый день. — Уверен, ты меня разобьёшь в пух и прах.

— Не поможет, — мрачно изрёк Грегор, утопая в диване, который уже начал у него ассоциироваться с разочарованием и отчаянием. — Моему эго был нанесен смертельный удар.

— Технически — двадцать семь смертельных ударов, один за другим, — уточнил Майлз; поймав взгляд Грегора, он вдруг широко распахнул глаза: — Но ведь никто не считает, правда?

Грегор вздохнул.

— Ты уже чувствуешь себя отдохнувшим? Я вот не очень.

Майлз покачал головой.

— А может быть, нам устроить пробежку, пару кругов по кораблю? Вдруг на пользу пойдёт.

— А может быть, ещё поспать, — сказал Грегор.

* * *

В последний день перед высадкой на планету Майлз вынудил Грегора вылезти из постели чистой силой воли и потоком грязной ругани. Не то чтобы он не понимал пользу движения, но неделя лени иссушила любые амбиции. Идея провести ещё неделю, бездельничая в постели и смотря случайные плохонькие головидео, казалась настолько заманчивой, как он никогда и представить не мог. Грегор даже подумывал, не сказаться ли больным, чтобы не присутствовать на инаугурации. Он сомневался, что императору такое удастся, но соблазн попробовать очень даже был.

Майлз был непреклонен. Он знал такие выражения, которых сам Грегор не знал. Что логично, в принципе: в рядах дендарийцев он участвовал в большем количестве реальных боестолкновений, чем любые его ровесники увидят за целую жизнь. Но двигаться Грегора убедило не то, как он шипел матом, а то, как осторожно он провёл ладонью ему по лбу, проверяя температуру.

— Я не болен, — сказал Грегор, уходя от прикосновения, пока оно окончательно не распустило пружину внутри. Значит, не единичный порыв, и не побочный эффект от вина, и не мимолетное увлечение. Ничего чуждого, такого, от чего он мог бы честно отречься. Сложное, слишком хрупкое — не настоять, если Майлз сам не мог или по какой-то причине не собирался. Слишком заманчивое — всё труднее сопротивляться, если Майлз не отодвинется уже, ради всего святого.

— Тогда тебе следует выбираться из постели, — сказал Майлз неумолимо. — Встать, солдат, пора в атаку.

— Я ленюсь. Твоя мама бы одобрила, между прочим.

— Моя мать никогда в жизни не одобряла лень, — Майлз поменял захват и решительно потянул Грегора за руку. — Пойдём. Эта каюта на нас плохо влияет, нам нужна смена обстановки. Пошли в мою.

Грегор поднялся так быстро, что немного закружилась голова, и отступил из зоны досягаемости Майлза.

— Прекрати меня дёргать, — сказал он раздражённо, ужасаясь собственному тону, но не в силах его сдерживать. — Я без лишнего шума пойду сам.

Майлз только рассмеялся и посоветовал надеть удобную обувь.

Это была уловка, конечно, но выходя на пятый круг по кораблю, Грегор обнаружил, что не так уж и против. Личные тренеры императоров, как оказалось, более усердно и взыскательно делали свою работу, чем тренеры их аудиторов: он обрёл второе дыхание на шестом круге, как раз когда Майлз рухнул на палубу, задыхаясь. Грегор сделал и седьмой круг, и восьмой, усмехаясь каждый раз, когда пробегал мимо Майлза под аккомпанемент его всё более изобретательных оскорблений. Когда он наконец остановился — согнулся, упираясь руками в колени и стараясь восстановить дыхание, — Майлз потянулся вверх и мощно пихнул его в грудь. Грегор упал, смеясь.

— Боже мой, ты проигрывать совсем не умеешь, — сказал Грегор, усмехаясь.

— А ты как думал, почему я всеми силами стараюсь этого избегать?

— Если ты не добудешь мне воды сию же минуту, это будет приравнено к государственной измене.

— Чтобы повесить меня, тебе придётся вставать, — заметил Майлз.

А поскольку это звучало довольно благоразумно, Грегор так и сделал.

* * *

Грегор встал рано утром — они как раз скользнули на орбиту Кациановой Надежды. Согласно приказу Корделии, исключительно в этот день ему было позволено облачиться в мундир — привычный церемониальный наряд с минимумом украшений, в знак уважения к торжественному случаю. Он быстро оделся, скудно позавтракал в одиночестве и пошёл за Майлзом в его в каюту.

Майлз был готов и ждал его в своем родовом мундире, коричневом с серебром, на груди резко выделялась аудиторская цепь. Он смотрел на Грегора спокойно, глазами, полными того, что он, похоже, не был готов сказать. Грегор сделал долгий, медленный вдох и отвернулся.

— Нам пора идти, — сказал он наконец, одергивая рукава. Проглотил свои неразумные речи, мысленно отругал про себя за слабость и заставил руки замереть. — Они будут ждать нас на лётной палубе.

— Грегор.

— Ты готов? Ничего больше не нужно?

— Ещё как нужно, — Майлз коснулся его запястья. — А тебе?

Услышав этот вопрос, Грегор поднял взгляд.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня именно сейчас?

Майлз рассмеялся.

— Если б я сам знал. Может быть. Да. Не спрашивал — ну и что хорошего мне это дало, не считая побед в такти-го и пользы от кардио-тренировок? Чем дольше мы не говорим о чём-нибудь важном, тем больше всё теряет смысл. Я не хочу высиживать бог знает сколько часов церемоний и помпы, не зная наверняка, что мы это преодолеем.

— Твоё чувство момента ужасно, — сообщил Грегор. Он развернул руку ладонью вверх и смотрел, как Майлз скользнул в неё своей. В последовавшей вдруг тишине Грегор обнаружил, что смотрит в распахнутые серые глаза — которые, казалось, обладают собственной гравитацией, — и не может отвернуться.

— Кроме того, иногда до меня долго доходит, — сказал Майлз, кривя губы в слабой улыбке. — Ты был прав на этот счёт с самого начала.

— И таким подойдёшь.

— Я сумасшедший ровно настолько, насколько все считают, — Майлз покачал головой, глядя на их соединенные руки. — Возможно, и больше.

Грегор внимательно, едва ли не с опаской наблюдал за ним. Этот человек был невыносимо непредсказуемым, способным на удивительную храбрость или безжалостное самопожертвование, а иногда и на то и другое вместе. Затаив дыхание, Грегор ждал, что же это будет на сей раз.

— Предполагалось, что ты никогда не ответишь мне взаимностью, — наконец сказал Майлз жалобно. — Но теперь ты отвечаешь, и я это знаю, но я пытался сделать вид, что не знаю, потому что, честно, это самая возмутительная глупость, которую мы оба когда-либо задумывали. Вот только притворство больше не работает. Моя сила воли тоже. Ты её сломал, — Майлз взял и другую руку Грегора и сжал её так же крепко. — Но она и так всегда была твоей, чтобы ломать, — закончил он хрипло, понизив голос и опустив глаза. — Как и моё сердце, как и я сам целиком.

Грегора будто ударило под дых, так быстро воздух покинул лёгкие. Значит, храбрость — конечно, это всегда будет храбрость; это же Майлз. Его руки судорожно сжали не такие широкие ладони Майлза. Тёплые, и сильные, и, кажется, идеально умещающиеся в его.

— Я считал, ты набираешься духу снова уйти, — признался он, когда снова обрёл дар речи, и слегка ужаснулся дрожи в голосе. — А потом, когда ты ничего не говорил...

— Я думал об этом, — Майлз покачал головой. — Так казалось легче. Даже связался с Элли как-то раз, просто чтобы... прощупать почву. Но я не могу этого сделать, больше нет. Слишком большая часть меня здесь.

— Я рад, — просто сказал Грегор. — Мы бы не очень хорошо обошлись без тебя. Я бы не обошёлся вообще, — он сильнее сжал пальцы. — Я бы пропал, Майлз.

— Ты ведь даже не знал.

— Я бы догадался, — твердо заявил Грегор, — со временем.

— А ты ещё считал, что до меня долго доходит! — Майлз блеснул зубами в ухмылке. — Думаю, в этом мы два сапога пара.

Грегор нахмурился и, пользуясь тем, что они всё ещё держались за руки, подтянул Майлза ближе.

— Ты подарил мне планету, — сказал он. — Теперь я думаю — скорее всего, хватило бы и одного Дендарийского флота, но целая планета — это... это очень большая подсказка, такую не пропустишь.

— Ну, ты же пропустил.

Грегор наклонился и поцелуем стёр самодовольное выражение с губ Майлза, удерживая его на месте, максимально близко — именно там, где он был Грегору особенно нужен. Справедливости ради, Майлз, кажется, никуда не собирался в ближайшее время. Его губы открылись Грегору навстречу, его пульс трепетал у Грегора под пальцами, он едва ли не рычал тихонько — и вот Грегора уже в разы меньше интересовала планета внизу и в разы больше — то, что он обнаружит под его мундиром.

Они безбожно опоздали на церемонию вступления на престол, но — какая удача! — всю вину удалось свалить на погоду.


End file.
